Smile
by Seulement Moi CL
Summary: "I leave my house at night. I don't tell my sleeping parents where I'm going, or why. I get up, dressed, and then I leave. Sometimes I take my sister with me. And often, I don't lock the door." A quick look through Foxface's eyes. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, and I am not Suzanne Collins.**

**I leave my house at night. I don't tell my sleeping parents where I'm going, or why. I get up, dressed, and then I leave. Sometimes I take my sister with me. And often, I don't lock the door. **

"Will you take that one?" my sister asks, taking my hand with a delicate touch and pressing it against the cold glass of the shop window. It is nearly touching a pink, silk scarf. I can see the price tag on the scarf, and it is worth more than we could ever afford. But I take one look back at the pleading in my sister's amber eyes, and I know I can take it.

_My parents caught me one night. My mother was awake and sipping mint tea at the kitchen table. I never drank mint tea. It was too expensive for the likes of me. My mother saw me leave, because I was not being careful. That time, I didn`t have my sister with me. My mother told me to go back to bed, so I left through my bedroom window. Carefully, without waking my sister, I slip out into the cool night air. _

I walk through the door of the shop, the lights are off and the moonlight is guiding me. I mostly move by feel, taking small, shuffling steps. I walk into a shelf, and stop to take something from it. It may be a coat. I wrap it around my shoulders and am pleased to be rewarded with the warmth.

_One night, I left without my shoes. There was a layer of frost on the ground, and when I returned to the house, my toes were turning blue. I spent the rest of the night nestling them in threadbare blankets, trying to pretend that what I was doing was not inadequate. _

I finally make my way to the scarf. I'm not so sure whether it's pink or not anymore, but it is silk. I wrap it around my neck, one, two, three loops around. I don't know if it matches the coat or not, but it doesn't matter because nobody can see me and it's for my sister.

_One time I was nearly caught. A boy from school stood in the street when I closed my door. I tried to run the other way, but he was fast and caught up. He demanded to know what I was doing, and I wouldn't answer. He nearly brought me back to my parents. I eventually broke free from his grasp and kicked him, hard. I don't often resort to violence. He promised not to tell, but I tipped him off for good measure. He'd never say anything. _

I move around until I find another scarf, and place it in the shop window. I am very competent. Nobody will notice that this scarf is gone, because nobody will remember the colours of the scarves in the window. The coat I stole was not in the window, I do not need to replace it.

_When I first told my sister to come with me, she nearly told my parents. But I promised I would steal something for her too, a necklace. I usually don't steal things of such a value, and often I steal food instead. But we had enough food right then, that day, so I snuck into a jewellers, a store for the rich and the rich only. I stole a silver necklace for my sister. _

I leave the shop quickly, not wanting to steal anything else to add suspicion. Two things would go unnoticed easily. Three or more could possibly lead to trouble, and I though theft is a risk, I don't want to take my chances.

_When I started this illegal pattern, I was at the tender age of nine. I stole from the local market, but it was not risky. I paid for most of the food I took. But I became bolder, braver, and began to steal from other places. I was never caught. _

When I wrap the scarf around my sister's neck, I see her smile. And that is why I stole the scarf, that is why I am awake in the deepest part of the night. Because I love to see her smile.

_When I fastened the silver necklace aroud my sister`s neck, I saw her smile. And that was why I stole the necklace, that was why I was awake in the deepest part of the night. Because I love to see her smile._

**Thanks for reading! Please r-e-v-i-e-w! **


End file.
